


Day 2: Omegaverse

by beewitch, MidnightOwl (beewitch)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Tentatodd Week, Tentatoddweek, tentatodd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitch/pseuds/beewitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitch/pseuds/MidnightOwl
Summary: The day after Tim’s heat, Jason looks after him as they recover together.Tentatodd Week Day Two: Omegaverse





	Day 2: Omegaverse

Coming out of heat was always rough. Tim’s entire body ached, he desperately needed a shower, and all he wanted was to sleep for the next week. He cracked open an eye to peer at Jason, who didn’t look like he was in much better shape. His tentacles were sprawled across the bed, too exhausted to tuck them away as he slept. Tim smiled fondly as he petted a smaller tentacle curled up on his cheek.

“I never want to move again.” Groaned Jason as he slowly woke up. He buried his face into Tim’s hair and groaned again. “You need a fucking shower.”

Tim snorted.

“Oh yeah, because you smell absolutely delightful. If you run me a bath though, I’ll let you join me.”

Jason let go of Tim and rolled onto his back to stretch, before collapsing back down onto the bed with a huff. Tim took a moment to admire the hickeys and scratches littered across his skin, before meeting Jason’s gaze. Jason scowled at him.

“Don’t even _think_ about starting something. You fucked me to the brink of a _second_ death.”

“God but what a way to go.” Tim shot him a cheeky grin. “But no. I just want my bath, thank you very much. Off you go.”

Jason slowly rolled himself off the bed and left to run him a bath, muttering about ungrateful boyfriends. The tentacle he’d been stroking pressed softly against his lips, before following after Jason. He yawned, and rolled over into the warm spot left by Jason, face pressed into Jason’s pillow. He figured he might as well nap a little more.

  
Half asleep, Tim felt something small tickling the edge of his nose. Groggily he batted it away and sneezed. Jason snorted.

“Oi, sleeping beauty. Your bath awaits.”

He squinted up at Jason. The tentacle that had been tickling him poked him insistently.

“C’mon, up you get. Otherwise I’ll steal it all to myself.”

Tim whined and stretched his arms up.

“Carry me? I can’t feel my ass or my legs.”

Jason only frowned at him.

“Please?” He batted his eyelashes. “Because you love me so much?”

With a sigh, followed by a smile, Jason leant down and scooped him up. Some of his bigger tentacles wound around Tim to help carry him. Tim leant up to kiss his jaw as they moved through to the bathroom.

Gently, Jason settled him into the large tub that had convinced them to buy this particular apartment. His tentacles remained wound around him, gently massing his sore body. Jason slid in behind him with a sigh, both relaxing into the warmth.

“You really are the best Jay.” Tim leant back into his chest, fingers stroking over Jason’s thighs.

“Yeah yeah I know.” Jason pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually I’ll get to the smut I swear


End file.
